The Rogue Assassin
by PenWork
Summary: Rogue is an assassin working for her mother Mystique, romance erupts. See summary inside. Ryo
1. The Assassin

Title: Rogue Assassin  
  
Summary: Rogue is an assassin with full control of her powers, she's left at the Brotherhood house by her mother Mystique to help out her mother with some pesky X-men, but ends up with a lot more than an assighnment. I guess it's somewhat of a X-men Evolution/ X-men Movie crossover. ( Kinda) Ryo or Rietro ( Not sure yet)  
  
Disclaimer: I do'n't own anything! Geez!  
  
I know I should be finishing my other stories but I have this slight impatience for some reason, it's almost strange in a way. I just had to make a totally different rogue story! I just had to do it! Sorry! I looove Rogue being able to control her powers! I just wish she could, maybe I'll make a fic where she can't one day, but for now this is fun. I love Mystique and Rogue!!!  
  
One more thing! John is with the X-men just to spice things up a bit. ;  
  
Also, I kind of messed up some lives, intertwined some, stuff like that, so not everyone's gonna have the same history, but don't worry!!!  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The girl was short with pleasant round curves and porcelain skin. Her eyes were light green emeralds that stared out beneath long dainty eyelashes. She had rosy red lips, lips that now clutched between them a long cigarette that she breathed into with expertise. She was no older than sixteen and yet she held herself with strength and had that look of a bored old woman. She was wearing a black tank top and leather black pants, usually when she was given an assassination assighnment she wouldn't wear her regular goth clothes, but today was different, today wasn't another assighnment.  
  
Stepping out of the mercedes she stared up at the old house with a look of disgust. Turning to her mother Mystique she snickered.  
  
" The Brotherhood? You want meh to stay within that house?" She asked.  
  
Mystique smiled at her daughter, her and Irene were the only people she could love and trust, if only she had been able to get back her son....  
  
" I need you to rogue, the morons here need some training, besides, I need your help to do a couple jobs for me here. Certain jobs of a great importance. After a month or so we'll leave." Mystique said.  
  
" Ya the boss, mamma." Rogue said and looked at her bags, slowly they lifted out of the back seat and hovered by her side.  
  
" Don't call me mother here Rogue, don't want anyone to know about are relations, who knows what they might do to you to get to me." Mystique said.  
  
" Alright..Mystique. Are you leaving?" Rogue asked.  
  
" Yes, I have to go finish some business remember?" Mystique said getting out of the car.  
  
" Alright. Time ta meet the team." Rogue snorted.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
" Yah want meh to stay here?" Rogue snapped.  
  
Mystique smiled at her daughter and then her face quickly became firm.  
  
" Just until the um, assighnment...is finished." Mystique replied.  
  
Rogue snorted and looked at the Brotherhood with a frown. They looked pitiful, disgusting and negligent. Except that girl, she looked angry but might have some brains, and the silver head, he was cute.  
  
" Alright Brotherhood, this your teammate Rogue, a personal agent of mine who will be staying here for a few months maybe. I will leave you all to become acquainted." Mystique said loosely.  
  
" So ummmm, ya wanna watch a movie? We've got Star Wars, Lance jipped it from the mall." Fred said and scratched his head.  
  
" Yeah, we have some pizza, but I hope you eat it before the Blob does." Wanda said with a snicker.  
  
" Is he that bad?" Rogue asked instantly taking a liking to Wanda.  
  
" Yeah, that stupid too." Wanda said with a glare his way.  
  
Rogue smiled.  
  
" Aww man, they're getting along, she's getting along with Wanda. My sister! Can any of you believe this?" Pietro said.  
  
Wanda glared at him and waved her hand, Pietro fell flat on his face.  
  
" Come on, I'll show you your room." Wanda said.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue smiled a grin and began to pull out her keys. Why Mystique wanted her to go to highschool now was beyond her. Mystique had trained her to use her body as well as her mind to help in her assassinations. She knew more than five languages, could calculate at an astonishing speed, and was also capable of several other educational talants due to her mother's own personal studies. She had never went to an actual school before since Mystique had told her it was a waste of time.  
  
Rogue wore a dark green tank top with tight leather pants with several cuts along her thighs. On her wrists were leather wristbands with spikes and small chains. Around her neck was a choker with small silver chains. Throwing her leather trench coat over her right shoulder she strolled out with a smile on her face.  
  
" Yeah, I was wondering when you'd get up." Wanda said snickering.  
  
" Really? Oh thank you for worrying about meh." Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
" Oooh, aren't we looking hot today. Almost as sexy as I am." Pietro said.  
  
" Pietro isn't it?" Rogue asked.  
  
" How could you ever forget someone like me?" Pietro asked.  
  
" Because you're easy to forget you moron." Wanda snapped and pushed him away.  
  
" Hey, is that your motorcycle?" Wanda said excited as she inspected the black and green Harley.  
  
" Yup, hop on if ya like, Ah gotta get my car tomorrow but today Ah'm gonna ride in style." Rogue said smirking.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The X-men were in an uproar. Kurt had already eaten all of the Cheerios so Kitty was busy running around phasing through people in the hall as Kurt teleported from time to time to escape her. Scott was busy trying to get everyone in order, and Jean was trying to stop Bobby from gliding to school on his ice. Pyro was laid back as usual, flicking that damn lighter and grinning that half smile as Bobby huffed at Jean and then quickly flipped her the bird as she turned to deal with Kurt.  
  
" Poor Bobby, being scolded again?" Pyro taunted.  
  
" Shutup John." Bobby said with a grin.  
  
" That won't get you anywhere." Pyro said with a smile.  
  
Bamf!!!  
  
Kurt teleported infront of them both and winked before teleporting again.  
  
" Alright..that would have been freaky if I weren't use to it." John said.  
  
" Yeah, let's get out of here before Kitty phases through us and messes up are intestines or something." Bobby said and John agreed.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue walked silently through the halls of the school, ignoring the hoots and whistles ( or sometimes giving them a very special finger) and talking with the rest of the Brotherhood. They weren't that bad, Wanda was like a sister. Lance was like a big brother and Fred was more of a "little" brother. Todd, well, he was just an annoying brother that was there for you all the way.  
  
" Aww look, it's the X-men." Lance called out.  
  
Rogue quickly looked up to see a group of teenagers, huddled up and smiling until they saw the Brotherhood walk up. With a raised eyebrow at Lance she popped a cigarette into her mouth and lit it. So this was why Mystique had made her come to this school, not to learn, but to get information on these X-men.  
  
The tallest of them, a boy with brown hair, a handsome face and red shades stepped forward and yelled, " Hey Lance, why don't you just leave us alone today."  
  
" Why? It's a lot more fun just messing with you guys." Lance yelled back.  
  
" Not here," The pretty red head whispered.  
  
Rogue almost snorted as the leader gave into her. He was in love with this Jean, huh? That could be useful.  
  
" Lance, don't be a jerk!" Kurt yelled.  
  
" Shut it, elf!" Todd yelled.  
  
Rogue snickered at them all. They were ediots, she could kill them right now if she so pleased. Had she brung her sai and sword with her? Yeah, they were hidden underneath her trenchcoat. Unfortanetly Mystique wanted them. So she'd have to just get them some other way.  
  
" The X-men right?" Rogue asked with a cock of her eyebrow at the leader.  
  
" Yeah and you are?" Scott asked.  
  
" Tsk,tsk,tsk One Eye, no need ta be rude." Rogue said and grinned.  
  
" You a new Brotherhood member?" Kitty asked curious.  
  
" I am for the moment, until I finish what I came to do. See ya'll soon, extremely soon." She said and waved as the Brotherhood left.  
  
" So they've got another Brotherhood member, we've gotta tell Xavier about this." Jean said.  
  
" Hey! Where's Bobby and John?" Kitty asked.  
  
" Ditched." Kurt said with a shrug.  
  
" Oh."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That was actually longer than I had thought, don't worry people, there's gonna be some surprises I hope! Everyone is always figuring them out though!Grrrr!!! 


	2. The End of the Xmen

Just a reminder, rogue can control her powers! Just a reminder.  
  
I just love assassins, they have that cool thing about them that I never possessed, *sigh*  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed, ecspecially Lady Dragon, I was sort of lazy with the other characters, and I will have to go back and change that last part. And everyone else thankyou!!!!thankyou!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-  
" So you say there's a new Brotherhood member?" Xavier asked interested.  
  
" Yeah, she was totally creepy too, we couldn't see her face though because she had on a hood, but she was soooo totally mysterious! Weird!!" Kitty said.  
  
" And she smoked." Kurt said with a grin.  
  
" Alright, I haven't picked up any other new mutant on cerebro so she must be able to somehow block them. She might have extroardinary powers." Xavier said.  
  
" Okay Xavier, so what do we do?" Scott asked.  
  
" Nothing at the moment, she seems not to pose any threat to us don't worry, we'll just wait." Xavier replied.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue snickered at Xavier. He was so pathetic, what a cowardly old man. Stepping away from the window she pulled on her satin gloves. She had decided to wear a black leather outfitwith a v slit going all the way down below her navel. ( Not that low you sickos) She was wearing black boots and carried two sais and a broadsword in a black and jade sheath. Throwing the black bag over her right shoulder she took a calming breath. She was gonna make Mystique proud. First she'd have to get in, that would be extremely easy. Rogue grinned at the thought.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kitty almost screamed as the banging continued. She was going to kill whoever the heck that was!! Throwing the pillow away from her face she turned towards the window and gasped. Kurt was banging his fists against the window, his face bloody and bruised.  
  
" Oh my God Kitty help me!!!" He pleaded.  
  
" Jean!" Kitty shouted and forgot about the window, phasing through the wall she pulled her in.  
  
Kurt looked at her thankfully and then grinned as he began to transform .  
  
" You aren't Kurt!" Kitty yelped as Rogue extended her hand and grabbed her face.  
  
" Duh."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
" Scott," Jean's voice was like music to his ears.  
  
She came in in graceful strides, her red hair was wrapped into a bun and decorated with roses. She wore a white dress that flowed behind her like a white river around her legs. She was like an angel to him.  
  
" Jean?"  
  
" Scott," Her voice was a whisper as she lovingly stroked his cheek.  
  
" What are you doing?" He asked bewildered and excited at the same time.  
  
" I just had to do...this." She whispered and kissed him.  
  
Scott looked at her surprised, ecspecially when he felt his energy drain into her and he fell to the ground with a sick thud.  
  
" Mmmm, tasty." Rogue said licking her lips.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Accessing Scott's memories was so easy, he didn't even put up a fight the whimp. So cerebro was..this way. With a grin she transformed into Xavier and stared into the laser eye beam that scanned her iris. The metal door opened and Rogue slowly moved in.  
  
// For a superhero team of powerful mutants their security sure does suck.// Rogue thought.  
  
Quickly she began her work. Taking out a camera from her pack she began to take pictures of the contraption from the inside out and then the walls. After she put the pictures in an envelope she took out a slim recorder and slipped it into the inside of the helmet. Now all she needed was the blueprints for cerebro, according to Scott's memories there was only one person who knew where those were.  
  
++++++++++++-  
  
Scott strolled into Xavier's office with a grin on his face. This was going swell.  
  
" Hello, Scott, what can I do for you?" Xavier asked.  
  
" Oh, Professor I wanted to talk to you about something." Scott said.  
  
" Oh and what would that -" Raaar!!!" Wolverine threw Scott against the wall.  
  
" Who are you?" He growled his nostrils augmented as he sniffed.  
  
The whole Institute woke up as soon as Wolverine's growl erupted and the rest of the X-men came stumbling in. Scott and Kitty even woke up by the savage roar that ripped across the once silent Institute.  
  
" Vhat's going on?" Kurt asked.  
  
" Yeah?" Jean asked.  
  
Scott laughed an evil cackle that surprised the X-men. Ecspecially the real Scott who was becoming slightly confused.  
  
" Who is it? Mystique?" He asked bewildered.  
  
" Naw, not this time." Rogue said grinning as she transformed and got up pulling out her sai and twirling them between her fingers.  
  
" Who are you?" Storm asked.  
  
" The new Brotherhood member, how quickly they forget. Listen shugah, I only came here for the schematics for cerebro, give them to me and I won't kill any of you." Rogue said sincerely to the Professor.  
  
" You're outnumbered, there is no way you can defeat us all. Please, try to think this through." Xavier pleaded.  
  
Rogue only snickered and charged Wolverine. Wolverine leaped forward and slashed at her shoulder, Rogue striked down with her sai, blocking the attack first and then twirled around kicking Wolverine in the face. Wolverine jumped back, grinned slightly at the thought of a worthy opponent and slashed at her stomach, Rogue flipped backwards, hitting him in his jaw.  
  
Jean attempted to use her powers to throw her backwards, but was surprised when Rogue repelled them with a similar telekinetic shield, and sent Jean flying backwards.  
  
Scott yelled out and then attempted to attack Rogue with an optic blast, followed by Kurt and Kitty who each positioned themselves around her. They were all throughly surprised when Rogue jumped up and over them and sent a pulsating psychic wave across the room. First the X-men stopped advancing forward and then their bodies began to twitch in uncontrollable spasms of pain as they collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Rogue snickered and turned towards the weather witch, her grin was that of a predator meeting its unknowing prey.  
  
" Please child, I don't want to hurt you." Storm said, her eyes going white.  
  
" Give meh yo' bes' shot." Rogue said the adrenaline pumping through her veins.  
  
Storm nodded grimly and there was a loud boom as a raincloud formed. Rain began to pour down and fog rolled up obscuring Rogue's vision.  
  
Rogue snickered and lunged forward, pushing herself off the ground with her telekineses she grabbed Storm by her face. The thundercloud disappeared and Storm yelled out in agony.  
  
" Whoa, that was, whoa." Rogue said as her hands sparkled with electricity and Storm's tremendous powers flowed through her.  
  
" Don't make me." Xavier said placing his hand on his temple.  
  
" You ediot, you can't hurt me, I already blocked yo' precious machine from detecting mah prescence here. So do ya really think you alone can defeat me? Just give me the schematics, Xavier." Rogue boomed and her eyes turned white.  
  
Xavier shook his head.  
  
" Then I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you." Rogue said and then shouted out in pain as a fireball rammed into her back, followed by several thin ice balls slamming into her spine.  
  
" Sorry Professor, we were on the elevator." Bobby said meekly.  
  
" This ediot made us go on the elevator." Pyro snapped at his best friend.  
  
Rogue turned around her rage boiled and the thundercloud grew across the room. Bobby stepped back and shot an ice beam at her which she deflected with a simple wave of her arm. The thunder crashed against the ground, the floor exploded into ash as the thunder striked, and rain poured down from the thundercloud pounding on them both like tiny pebbles from the sky.  
  
" Finally the X-men are defeated." She snickered and the thunder rolled.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Can't wait to make the next chapter!!! Oooooohhhh. 


	3. I loved her once

Aww, man don't worry, the fun is just beginning. Sorry I don't know much about John, so I made some stuff up ( had to to make the story have some sense in it)  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Pyro looked at the woman astonished at her powers at first, but then his face lit up with hope as he realized who he was staring at.  
  
" Sarah?" He choked.  
  
The thunder stopped for a moment and the cloud disappeared as Rogue stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
" Oh my Gahwd, John!!" She yelled and ran forward to embrace him.  
  
" Magneto told me you were dead!" Pyro said almost in tears.  
  
" So did momma, she said ya were dead as well, told meh you died in the accident." Rogue sobbed.  
  
" Me? Die in an accident? It takes a lot more than that to defeat me." Pyro said looking down at her.  
  
Rogue looked up at him with a relieved smile, and a small tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
" Ah knew ya weren't dead." She said in a voice that was more of a throaty whisper.  
  
" I guess that's what I get for believing in old Bucket Head, eh?" Pyro said.  
  
Rogue chuckled and said, " Yer still a joker, aren't ya Flame Head?"  
  
" As much as you, Roguey." He said.  
  
Rogue chuckled again and then her face became serious and grim as she backed away from him shaking her head.  
  
" Ah can't believe she would lie ta meh. She wouldn't, she wouldn't...." She chanted and looked at him angrily backing slowly away.  
  
" Rogue, Rogue wait!!" Pyro yelled as Rogue turned and ran towards the window.  
  
With a nimble leap she flew through the glass and into the dark night, leaving a grim John staring at where she had once been.  
  
" John," Xavier said looking at his new pupil harshly, " I think you should explain."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue drove on the motorcycle, oblivious to the honks as she swerved infront of the cars and drove past the glaring red lights. How long it took for her to get there she was unsure, it could have been seconds, probably hours, but she knew she would get there.  
  
Carelessly she threw the motorcycle down and stomped into the mansion still wearing her assassin suit.  
  
" Mystique!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs in pure rage.  
  
" Rogue? What the hell are you doing barging in and screaming at me like that? And what are you doing here?" Mystique yelled back.  
  
Rogue screamed and Mystique was flung backwards and levitated some feet away from the ground.  
  
" YOU LIAR!!! YOU TOLD MEH HE WAS DEAD!!! I TRUSTED YA MOMA!!! YA WERE THE ONLY ONE I COULD TRUST!! SO WHY DID YA DO IT?!!" Rogue screamed.  
  
Mystique looked her surprised.  
  
" What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
Rogue's hands twitched and Mystique gasped as her throat was squeezed by an invisible force.  
  
" John, he was with the X-men. I saw him, he was alive! I SAW HIM!! GODDAMN IT!!" Rogue yelled again and Mystique dropped to the ground.  
  
" I'm sorry, Rogue. Really I am, but you wouldn't leave unless I said he died. Please believe me, please, I love you, you and Irene are the only ones I can trust." Mystique said.  
  
Rogue breathed in a whisp of air as her eyes turned red with anger and hot tears spilled out onto her cheeks.  
  
" Trust? Trust? CRAP!! That's all I am to you, your toy, your little game you play with at will! FUCK YOU MYSTIQUE!! Fuck you." Rogue sobbed and dropped to the ground on her knees.  
  
Mystique sniffed, her regular firm face was now etched with regret.  
  
" I had to, please, Sarah, you're my daughter, I love you and I couldn't let you hang around or fall in love with HIM!! He would have ruined you! I couldn't let your entire life be ruined, Sarah." Mystique choked and sat down beside her daughter.  
  
" For me? SINCE WHEN! Since when did Ah become anything otha than yo' toy?" Rogue shouted.  
  
Mystique winced.  
  
" You were never my toy, Sarah. But that boy was dangerous. Magneto wanted him. I didn't want Magneto to know about you and take you away as well." Mystique snapped her yellow eyes glowed.  
  
Rogue looked at her mother and stood slowly up.  
  
" I just need some tahme momma. Ah just need....some tahme." She whispered.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
" It's none of your damn business!" John said darkly.  
  
They were all in the living room, Xavier in the middle while the X- men sat lounged in their chairs all looking at the solemn figure of John leaning against the corner.  
  
" Who was she?" Xavier asked again.  
  
John bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at the ground.  
  
" John, just tell us." Bobby said with a sigh.  
  
" If you don't I will be forced to find out by force. Usually I try not to, but on these circumstances, we need an explanation." Xavier said.  
  
John flicked open his lighter at a mad rate.  
  
Click...click...click..click,click.click,click,click,click, click...  
  
John hissed and threw the lighter down on the ground angrily.  
  
" You wanna know what's going on? Magneto screwed me, that's what happened. I-I..." John kicked the wall and the lighter flickered dangerously against the carpet.  
  
" John calm yourself." Xavier said.  
  
" Magneto? Whaddaya mean Magneto?" Bobby asked.  
  
John put his hands flat against the wall and pressed his forehead against the surface.  
  
" John, we're your friends, we can help you." Scott said.  
  
" NO!! No you aren't, you can't help me, no one can help me." John said and grinned mockingly.  
  
" John, what happened?" Storm asked calmly but concerned.  
  
John sighed.  
  
" It was a few years ago, I was in an orphanage, and you know how that goes. No one wants a damn kid my age anymore. But then one day, Magneto recruited me for his team, he adopted me as his son, and treated me like one as well. We went to Mississippi, he dropped me off there with a friend of his and I met a girl. Sarah, she was my neighbor and also one of Mystique's recruits. To make a long story short I-I was.." John stopped and balled up his fists in anger, stopping himself from hitting the walls again.  
  
" What happened, John?" Bobby asked.  
  
" I loved-I was in love with her. Mystique and Magneto didn't approve, basically. So one day, we went on our first mission together. We were to kidnap some senator for Magneto's plans, but when we got there, we found nothing.  
  
"Magneto had screwed us both and the building was beginning to come down with us inside. We tried our best to get out, but we were seperated. When I got out, I found the house in ruins, and Sarah, she was nowhere in sight. Magneto, he told me she was dead. I tried to kill him, I gave him everything I had but I couldn't, I couldn't do it. The bastard, the goddamn bastard." John said picking up his lighter.  
  
There was silence as all of this digested and then Bobby shook his head and said, "John why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
John snickered and flicked open the lighter, staring at the flames.  
  
" I had no reason, to. Besides, the past is the past." He said.  
  
" You still could have told me." Bobby snapped.  
  
" I'm sorry but I didn't wanna bore you with my screwed up life." John snapped the lighter shut and walked out.  
  
" Where are you going?" Scott asked.  
  
" Out, Granps." He snapped with his thin dark smile.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue stared up at the moon and stared down at the lake before her. Why had she done it? Mystique and Irene were her parents, they were everything to her. They would never lie to her, or decieve her.  
  
// Or so you belive// Cassey muttered in her mind.  
  
Rogue hissed and pulled up her mental shields. The psyches she had absorbed over a period of time, had become quiet a nuisance. They were the reason why her mental shields were so strong, she had to have strong mental shields to constantly monitor and keep them locked up.  
  
Cassey had been another assassin with the ability to create psychic waves that could control the nervous system of another organism. She could create great pain with a thought, she could paralyze someone from the neck down or do whatever she so pleased. Unfortanetly for her, she was becoming a hazard for Mystique who didn't trust her with so much powers, so Rogue had taken the offer of permanetly exterminating the threat.  
  
" How many times have Ah been yo' puppet mamma?" Rogue yelled at the lake as if it would respond.  
  
" For years."  
  
Rogue turned around and sighed as John gave her his trademark cocky grin and stepped forward.  
  
" How'd ya find meh, Flame Head?" She asked.  
  
" You're easy to find, you always did like to sit by lakes when you were angry, why I never figured it out. But since this is practically the only lake in Bayville, it wasn't hard to figure out where you'd go." John said sitting next to her on the bench and began to flick his lighter.  
  
" Ya still got that thing?" Rogue asked.  
  
" Yup, ever since you gave it to me before....." John stopped and sighed.  
  
" I guess we were both pretty screwed, huh?" Rogue asked with another grin.  
  
" You could say that again."  
  
" I guess we were both pretty screwed, huh?" Rogue repeated.  
  
" Oh shutup." Pyro snapped grinning.  
  
" This is most entertaining, I am sorry to break up this little conversation, but I do have things to do." Pyro turned around and narrowed his eyes as Magneto slowly descended onto the ground.  
  
" Whaddya want, Magneto?" Pyro snapped.  
  
" You'll see." Magneto said with a smile and two metal chains snapped unknowingly onto their wrists.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay!!! Next chapter coming up!!! 


	4. Death?

After I finish this I promise to go onto the G.A.M.E and put in a chapter like I'm supposed to!!!  
Please read.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mystique read the note and gritted her teeth.  
  
Damn him, how did he find out? Damn him!!!  
  
Angrily she tore the note into pieces and grabbed the phone, calling the one person she knew would be able to help her.  
  
" Irene, I just got a note from Magneto-" Yes, I know, I "saw" it within my precognition. He does have your daughter and one of the X-men's students, John as well. You do know what you have to do." The woman said with a sigh.  
  
" I would never-" If you don't who knows what he'll do to Rogue!!! If you don't do it, I will!" Irene snapped and hung up.  
  
" Damn." Mystique snapped, getting her coat.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
" Wow, that's like soooo romantic and kind of sad." Kitty said whimsically.  
  
" I don't think he reall cares, Kitty." Kurt said.  
  
" Yes well, he did seem totally angry didn't he, Bobby?" Kitty asked.  
  
Bobby glared at her.  
  
" Like who burst his bubble?"  
  
" I think he's angry about John not telling him. Professor, that story still doesn't explain why she was here." Jean said.  
  
" Mystique's been trying to get to cerebro for years to find out how it works, so she probably sent her best agent to retrieve the blue prints. I must say that I have never witnessed anyone with her abilities." Xavier said.  
  
" Yes it is most fascinating. I do believe that she can take the powers of those she touches and then use them at will." McCoy said adjusting his glasses.  
  
" She must be extremely powerful then." Scott said.  
  
" You don't know the first part of it." Mystique said slyly.  
  
" Mystique!" Wolverine hissed and his claws slid out.  
  
" Yes, aren't you smart? What did give me away? Was it my yellow eyes or my blue skin?" Mystique said with a smirk.  
  
" Mystique, vhat are you doing here?" Kurt snapped.  
  
" Well then son-" Kurt!!!" Kurt hissed.  
  
" Kurt, I need Xavier's help in finding my daugh- agent. Magneto captured her and I need your help." Mystique said.  
  
" I don't understand aren't you working with Magneto?" Scott asked.  
  
" Yes, but you see, he knew of my little attempt to retrieve the blueprints for cerebro. He believes I have them and took her in trade for the blueprints." Mystique snapped.  
  
" And why would you care about her when you have the prize?" Wolverine asked.  
  
Mystique winced, something that didn't go unnoticed by Xavier, and she snapped ferociously, " My business is none of your concern. When I'm not pounding you morons into the ground anyway."  
  
" And why should we help you?" Scott asked.  
  
" Because she wasn't the only one he kidnapped." Mystique said.  
  
" John!" Bobby shouted.  
  
" Oh look, you do have a brain." Mystique said with a snort.  
  
" And why should we trust you Mystiqe?" Storm asked.  
  
" I don't have time for this, who knows what Magneto is doing with my- my agent. If you don't help me then your poor John will die." Mystique said.  
  
Bobby looked at her desperately and then at Xavier.  
  
" Xavier, we have to." He said.  
  
" Yes, I know. Alright X-men, assemble."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue looked up groggily into red on black eyes and coughed.  
  
" You alright there chere?" Gambit asked.  
  
Rogue snickered, he obviously didn't know who he was talking to. Grumpily she grabbed his face with an ungloved hand and almost screamed when nothing happened.  
  
" What the heck?" She snapped.  
  
" You'll find that as long as those metal wrist bands are on, your powers will not work." Magneto said with a smile.  
  
Rogue ignored him and noticed that they were in a small room with only metal furniture, the walls were made of metal as well, and so was the heavily barred door. Pyro was laying propped up next to her, only beginning to wake up.  
  
" What the heck?" He whispered.  
  
" Don't worry, it's only Bucket Head kidnapping us." Rogue said.  
  
" Magneto? I'm gonna rip you to shreds." Pyro said feeling for his lighter.  
  
" Sorry but we had to confiscate that." Magneto said with a small grin.  
  
Pyro narrowed his eyes and was about to leap onto Magneto when Gambit interefered.  
  
" Wouldn't do that if I were you, mon ami." Gambit said pushing John back down.  
  
Rogue had seen enough.  
  
" Magneto you're obviously fo'getting one thing." She said with a grin.  
  
" And what is that?"  
  
" Ah can kick yo' butt without powers." She said and leaped up kicking Gambit in his groin and then punching him across the face.  
  
" Ahhh, Gambit like a fiesty belle femme, wanna dance, mon chere?" He asked throwing the bo staff away.  
  
Rogue snorted and kicked him in his face, Gambit punched her in her stomach and then grabbed her wrist. Rogue kneed him in the stomach and then punched him in his face, there was a sickening crack and then Rogue pushed him onto the ground.  
  
" Merdi!You rough, eh?" Gambit hissed.  
  
" Enough!" Magneto shouted and Rogue was lifted off the ground by her wrists.  
  
" You are most definetly a great fighter, with or without your powers. I had only kidnapped you in order to get the blueprints to cerebro which your mother Mystique has, and Pyro over there was an added bonus. But now, I must say you have proven yourself. If you'd like, I could have a place here in the Acolytes for you." Magneto said.  
  
" No thanks shugah, Ah'd rather not! I work only fo' Mystique!"  
  
" We'll see." Magneto said and Rogue fell onto the ground.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
" If you don't mind me asking Xavier, why are we trusting Mystique?" Storm whispered as the jet zoomed across the sky.  
  
" Because, Storm, even though her mental walls are too strong for me to get past, I could feel her concern. Whoever this girl is, Mystique has deep feelings for her." Xavier said.  
  
" Mystique? Having feelings?" Wolverine asked with a raised eyebrow and a humored smile.  
  
" Yes, I know what you mean, but Mystique is sincere." Xavier said.  
  
" I know you're all talking about me over there, I heard my name more than once." Mystique said staring out the window.  
  
" Well what would you suspect? You are our enemy after all." Storm said simply.  
  
" Yes, that I am." Mystique replied softly looking at Kurt.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
" As soon as I get my lighter back, Magneto's gonna go up in flames, and so is that Cajun who keeps grinning at you." Pyro whispered.  
  
Rogue chuckled.  
  
" Flame Head, yer still as irrational as when Ah first me ya." Rogue said with a grin.  
  
" What can I say?" John replied.  
  
" John, what are we gonna do after we get out of here?" Rogue said.  
  
" Who says we will?" John asked grinning.  
  
" Oh come on, he can't keep us here forever." Rogue said smiling.  
  
" Got that right." John said.  
  
Rogue gasped as she was again lifted into the air.  
  
" It's time to go, it seems your mother and the X-men have come to greet us." Magneto said.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
" How do you know this is where they are?" Storm asked skeptically.  
  
" Because it said so on the note, genius. Listen, I need you to make sure that she gets out, got it?" Mystique snapped.  
  
" We will do our best." McCoy said.  
  
" That may not be enough." Mystique said entering the abandoned building.  
  
The building was damp in the inside, the walls were unproportioned as if they might fall any minute, and the floor underneath them creaked.  
  
" Why does he wanna make a trade in this dump?" Kitty said unamused.  
  
" Because this dump is extremely adequate to the trade." Magneto said thinnly.  
  
" Listen Mr. Omipotent Buckethead, couldya loosen up a bit?" Rogue hissed as she shot up off the ground.  
  
" Hey!" Pyro snapped but was pushed down by Gambit.  
  
" Listen, and listen well Mystique, and you too Charles, I want the blueprints now, or I'm afraid I will have to kill them both." Magneto said.  
  
" Don't do it! He lying outta his teeth!" Rogue shouted.  
  
" Nevertheless, I do believe you agree to a fair trade, right?" Mystique said.  
  
" As soon as I get the blueprints I will trade Rogue for them." Magneto said.  
  
Mystique hissed a curse and then turned to Xavier.  
  
" Give them to him, now or you'll never see your precious student." She snapped.  
  
Xavier sighed and turned to Storm who produced the papers, handing them to Mystique hastily.  
  
Magneto snatched the paper, obviously amused and then Rogue's wrist bands ripped apart and shattered onto the floor.  
  
" As we agreed." Magneto said.  
  
" What about Pyro?" Bobby shouted.  
  
" I only said for Rogue, not for Pyro." Magneto said calmly.  
  
" You bastard!" Rogue shouted in frustration and raised her hands preparing for an attack.  
  
" I knew this would happen, that's why I made sure to bring you all to a nice place full of metal to use at my disposal." Magneto said and a metal beam shot out from the ground, the beam hovered and then zoomed forward, piercing Rogue in her chest.  
  
" Sarah!!" Mystique yelled and ran forward grabbing her daughter whose blood was already beginning to spill onto the floor.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I just had to do another cliff hanger, it's in my nature you see. 


	5. Just Stay With Me

Here comes the next chapter!!!! And TokyoBabe2040, Sarah is your name? That's really...uncanny, kind of creeps me out.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Mystique grabbed her daughter and pulled her up onto her chest, blood poured over her shirt.  
  
" Oh my God, Sarah, shush, it's okay, you'll make it. Oh God," She sobbed and looked up at Magneto hatefully.  
  
" You bastard." Pyro shouted and attempted to reach him but Gambit again intervened.  
  
" X-men," Xavier said simply.  
  
Magneto sighed.  
  
" I wasn't hoping for death Charles, Mystique, I am sorry for your loss. Let us go, we already have what we want." Magneto said hovering up over them.  
  
" And what about him?" Gambit asked pointing to John.  
  
" Leave him, I don't want anymore deaths of our own kind." Magneto sighed and both he and Gambit ascended out through a hole in the ceiling.  
  
There was a clink and the famous lighter fell onto the ground, John ignored it and ran over to Rogue slowly looking at the metal bar still piercing her chest.  
  
" It-it looks as though it may have pierced the heart." McCoy said slowly.  
  
" Oh my God, Rogue, I'm sorry." Mystique sobbed.  
  
" This is impossible, this can't be happening, Rogue, Rogue you can't die." John said.  
  
" No, no she can't," Mystique looked over at Wolverine and quickly wiped away her tears, her face became stern and angry.  
  
" I need your help to save her," She said to Wolverine and then looked at Xavier.  
  
" What do you need us to do?" Xavier asked slightly stunned at Mystique's emotion.  
  
" Save her."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wolverine looked at Mystique still skeptically but placed his hand on Rogue's forehead.  
  
" Sarah, Sarah listen to me," Mystique whispered.  
  
" Momma? Momma? Ah can't see ya, Ah can't-" Shush, it's okay, I know, I need you to concentrate, okay, concentrate, please." Mystique said, Rogue nodded.  
  
" She's your daughter?" Wolverine asked shocked.  
  
" Yes," Mystique sad simply.  
  
Wolverine nodded again.  
  
Rogue coughed, and then looked up at Wolverine with a small smile.  
  
" This might hurt, shugah, it probably will." She said hoarsely.  
  
Wolverine gasped and felt his energy being drained, before he could pull away Mystique grabbed his hand and held it down.  
  
" What are you doing?" Scott shouted.  
  
" Shutup, just shutup or I'll kill him myself." Mystique shouted and held a pistol to Wolverine's temple.  
  
" Why you-you set me up!" Wolverine snapped.  
  
" Of course I did, I'd rather you died than my own daughter." Mystique said thinnly.  
  
" You two timing liar!" Kurt shouted.  
  
" Listen, Kurt, this is your sister, do you want her to die? Do you?" Mystique asked and pushed down Wolverine's hand. Kurt remained silent.  
  
Wolverine growled and collapsed unconscious, but Mystique still held his hand.  
  
" Mystique"- John began but Mystique only glared at him.  
  
" Just shutup, you did this you know. You again almost ruined my daughter's life, damn you!" Mystique snapped.  
  
Rogue gasped and looked up at her mother.  
  
" Momma?" She asked.  
  
" Shush, it's okay, you need more energy, keep draining him."  
  
" No, no more. He'll die if Ah-" Do it Rogue, you might die!"  
  
Rogue pushed Wolverine's hand away.  
  
" Ah won't!" She yelled.  
  
Mystique looked at her shocked and then nodded. Rogue slowly got up and winced placing her hand over her chest.  
  
" He's a powerful mutant." Rogue said getting up and looking at Xavier.  
  
" Well then Chuck," Rogue said gaining Wolverine's thick Canadian accent, " don't worry about him, he'll wake up in an hour or so."  
  
Rogue cracked her neck and then her knuckles, with a definite Wolverine grin she bent over and took a cigar out of Wolverine's pocket and then stared at Pyro expectantly. Pyro gave her a grin and flicked on his lighter.  
  
" Rogue, do you really think you should be smoking?" Mystique asked concerned.  
  
" With lungs like his?" Rogue replied blowing out a great smoke ring.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
" So you're Sarah?" Xavier asked with a thin smile.  
  
Rogue nodded and breathed in the cigar like a pro.  
  
" Wouldn't have any beers on ya would ya, Chuck? Guess not." She said.  
  
John snickered.  
  
" You do sound like him." He said.  
  
" It'll leave," She stated simply.  
  
" Yes, and so will we." Mystique said.  
  
Rogue looked at her with a sigh and then at John. John gave her a weak grin.  
  
" Seeya later then, Flame Head." She said and gave him a deep kiss before Mystique yanked her wrist.  
  
" Teleport, now!!" Mystique snapped.  
  
Rogue sighed and they both disappeared.  
  
" Well that had to be the strangest thing I've ever seen, except for the teleportation part, Kurt does it all the time." Bobby said.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++=  
  
Rogue sighed, Mystique had lectured her all day about the enemy, but frankly she didn't care. After Mystique had left she had made up her mind about going out and seeing John. With a sigh she looked up at the mansion and then clicked her teeth. Exactly how was she expecting to get up there? She could use Kitty's powers but that would be awfully dangerous, she'd have shapeshifting powers as well but Wolverine would be around, but she'd be able to smell him miles away and he was probably still recovering.  
  
With a grin Rogue shapeshifted into Kitty and phased through the walls.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_  
  
John stared at the ice cream grimly and dipped in for another scoop.  
  
" So," Bobby said nervously, " what're you gonna do now?"  
  
John snickered, " What's it to you Ice Boy?"  
  
" Shutup John and stop being so cool for once, I already know you love her so stop the act-" Hey! I thought we weren't going to discuss that? We're supposed to be eating ice cream."  
  
" Some things are more important." Bobby said grimly and with a meaningful glance.  
  
" Hey look, let's just go do something like light Jean's hair on fire." John said.  
  
" We did that last week, it's not original anymore."  
  
" What about dying Kurt's fur? I wonder how he would look pink."  
  
" He's not gonna like that. Remember the last prank we played on him? We woke up in Atlanta and had to wait an hour before he came back to get us."  
  
" He doesn't have to know it's us! We're not the only troublemakers around here!" John announced.  
  
Bobby raised an eyebrow.  
  
" We aren't, Kurt's just as much trouble as we are!"  
  
" John," Kitty said and tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
" Kitty I'm not about to listen to you andyour romantic stories so please leave!" John shouted.  
  
Kitty grinned uncharacteristicly and John immediately recognized who it was.  
  
" Come with me." She stated.  
  
John nodded and said to Bobby, " Umm hey, I've got some work to do, alright?"  
  
Bobby nodded and watched them leave.  
  
" That guy has some major problems."  
  
=========================================  
  
" Rogue?" John asked.  
  
Kitty nodded and lead him outside as she transformed back into her regular self.  
  
" You know Ah couldn't stay away." She whispered and kissed him.  
  
" So I guess we're sort of enemies now?" He asked.  
  
Rogue looked up at him and bit her lip, taking his hand she leaned forward.  
  
" Come with meh, weh can go wherever ya want. Let's just...leave Bayville, just you and meh." She said.  
  
"I can't Rogue, I've got friends here." John said.  
  
Rogue let go of his hand and looked down at the ground.  
  
" Ah know, Ah shouldn't have asked, well, goodbye, John, Ah still love you." Rogue said and kissed him again on his forehead.  
  
" Rogue, wait! Where are you going?"  
  
" Mystique wants us to leave town, she says it was wrong to have brung me here anyway. Ah'll see you again sometimes, maybe." She said.  
  
John jumped up.  
  
" Why don't you stay here? With us?"  
  
Rogue's eyes widened.  
  
" Ah can't do that, momma, she'd think Ah betrayed her. Ah could never fight against her." Rogue said.  
  
" You don't have to join the team, just stay here, with us, with me."  
  
" Ah can't-" Yes you can, please. Just stay with me"  
  
" Ah don't know, Ah can't betray Momma or Irene, Ah can't!"  
  
John grabbed her by her shoulders.  
  
" You won't be betraying them! Besides, what about what they did to you? How they betrayed you in order for you to work for them? Exactly how would you be betraying them?" John asked.  
  
" Ah guess yer right."  
  
" So, will you stay?"  
  
" Yeah, Ah guess I will." 


End file.
